


Baby Zayn

by zourrylilac



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zourrylilac/pseuds/zourrylilac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if Liam gets a girl pregnant? </p><p> </p><p>What happens if that girl doesn't want to keep the baby but is willing to have it and let Liam take care of it? </p><p> </p><p>What happens if the baby looks nothing like the mom or dad? </p><p> </p><p>What happens if Liam looses all of his friends but two? </p><p>What happens if Liam meets someone and falls in love?</p><p> </p><p>What happens if that someone is a boy? </p><p> </p><p>Join Liam's journey through the hard times of not being accepted, heartbreak, and diapers.</p><p> </p><p>copyright © zourrylilac ™ 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is from my wattpad account under a different name. hope you like it xx (:

Liam's P.O.V.

"Hey baby boy..." I whispered softly, rubbing my baby boys cheek gently with my thumb. 

 

Danielle -my ex-girlfriend- told me to choose a name for him since I'll be the one taking care of him but I can't seem to choose one that fits him.

 

I thought of some names. James? Jared? No. Andy? No. Grayson? No. Defiantly no. 

 

"Zayn, that's what I'll name you. Baby Zayn..." I smiled and carefully picked him up, letting him nuzzle his face into the crook of my neck. 

 

Maybe this won't be so bad, taking care of a baby, I'm sure my family and friends will help. 

 

Boy, was I wrong. 

 

~

 

*Taking Zayn home* 

 

I gently placed Zayn in his carseat and strapped him up, then I tucked a blanket around him to keep him warm, since it's kinda chilly out. 

 

Leaving the hospital I drove home with Zayn in the back. Ten minutes later I arrived home and walked inside. 

 

"Mum? Dad? Where are you guys at?" I called out and sat the carseat on the floor, getting Zayn out of it. (A/N: real quick thing, Liam's parents doesn't know about Zayn) 

 

"In here Li!" Mum yelled from where her and dad were in the kitchen talking. I walked into the kitchen with Zayn on my shoulder and a blanket covering him. 

 

"What do you need Liam?" my dad asked looking curiously, trying to see what was under the blanket. 

 

"I um," I licked my lips nervously before speaking again. "I have something, or should I say someone, to show you.." 

 

"What is it?" my parents asked in sync, looking at me afraid I was gonna give them bad news. 

 

"Well," I pulled the blanket down from Zayns little one week old chubby face. "I want you guys to meet Baby Zayn, your grandson" I smiled at them then bit my lip seeing their not so happy faces. 

 

"A baby Liam? Really?" Mum asked, disappointed at the fact that her seventeen year old son has a baby. 

 

My father sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I want you out by next week. You already have a flat payed for that was supposed to be a surprise but you can have it now." 

 

"Geoff, we can't just kick him out." she said surprised that he would say that. 

 

"We'll I'm not having my son living here with that baby!" he yelled slightly, waking Zayn up from his slumber. 

 

"Shh..baby..it's alright, daddy's here" I whispered softly while rubbing his back as he cried and whimpered. 

~

Soon after, I figured out that he was probably hungry so I went into the living room and made him a bottle. 

 

"There you go, baby, all better now." I smiled and watched as he downed the milk. 

 

Sitting on the couch I saw that my mum was watching me. "Hey mum" I smiled at her.

 

She smiled back and sat beside me, "He's beautiful Liam, really, he is. I don't know why your father is making you leave but know that he'll come around and if you ever need help just ask me, okay?" 

 

"Okay, thanks mum." I kissed her cheek as a way of showing how grateful I was to have her as my mum. 

 

"No problem babe, now let me hold my grandson," she said as Zayn finished his bottle. 

 

She gently took him and patted his back so he'll burp then cleaned up the milk that spilled out of his mouth. 

 

Yawning I said, "I think me and Zayn are gonna go take a nap." 

 

She nodded in an understanding manner, "Of course, I'll wake you when dinner is ready." She handed Zayn back to me. 

 

"Alright, night mum," I walked upstairs and placed a half-asleep Zayn in the middle of the bed. I then got undressed so I was only in my boxers and got under the covers after laying Zayn on my chest. 

 

"Night baby boy," I kissed his forehead and dozed off thinking about how much my life is gonna change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw Zayn is now two

Liams P.O.V

I was making Zayn and mines breakfast when I heard him start to cry. Sighing, I sat the stuff down and walked upstairs, into his room then picked him up. 

 

"Hi baby, did you sleep good?" I watched as he nodded and started to suck on his thumb. 

 

I bit my lip and switched his thumb for a pacifier. I know he's two and shouldn't have one but I don't want him to get crooked teeth by sucking his thumb. 

 

I rubbed his back and walked downstairs, I then sat him in his high chair and went to finish making breakfast.

 

~

Once we were done with breakfast I had to give Zayn his morning bath. 

 

Getting the bath started and getting Zayn in it is a challenge. He hates water.

 

"Zayn! Get back here!" I ran after him and scooped up a giggling Zayn. 

 

"This is not funny Zayn, you have to take your bath." he pouted in the most adorable way. I cooed and kisses his forehead then gently sat him in the water. 

 

"No! No water!" he screamed. I felt bad hearing my baby scream, but it has to be done. 

 

"C'mon Zayn, lets just get this done." I pleaded and he let me wash his body and hair, not wanting it to take longer than usual. 

 

After letting him play for a while I decided it was time for him to get out. Grabbing his favourite towel I picked him up out of the water and wrapped the towel around him. 

 

I unplugged the drain so the water could go down. I then turned around and helped Zayn dry off.

 

Wrapping the towel around him again I walked to his room with him in my arms. I dressed him in a pull-up and a nemo onesie.

 

~ 

 

It was after I put Zayn down for a nap when I heard my phone ringing. I looked to see who it was and guess who. It was Louis. 

 

"Hey Lou," I answered "what's up?" 

 

"Oh you know same old same old, but what are you doing Saturday night besides watching Zayn?"

 

"Nothing really," I scratched the back of my head. "Why?" 

 

"I got you a date!" he said in an exciting tone. 

 

"No." I told him.

 

"What do you mean 'no'!? You have to go! Get out of the house for once! I'll even watch Zayn for you." he tried to convince me. 

 

I sighed, "Fine, who is it?" 

 

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out. It's at 'Olive Garden', dress sharp, and when you get there just tell the guy your name." he said then hung up. 

 

"Fuck you Tomlinson. Fuck you." I mumbled and threw my phone onto the couch.


End file.
